


Royal Purple (stains on the bathroom floor)

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Sadstuck, Suicide Attempt, This Is STUPID, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan tries to kill himself and Sollux has to play babysitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you have nothing left.

None of the other trolls want anything to do with you. You've royally fucked up. They only need you around because you're all the only ones left. If they cull you, there would be no one else left with your blood color, so sadly, for both you and them, they have to keep you around.

You keep your head down whenever you pass by them. Can't they see how fuckin' GUILTY you feel? Can't they see that you're so fuckin' sorry? You were angry at the world then. Angry of Fef's rejection. Angry that she'd choose a piss-blood over you. Angry that he'd rub it in your face. Angry that the entire planet was going to shit. So you flipped. You were given the chance, and you showed them that you weren't just a whiny little female woof beast, that you were a man. You showed the pathetic piss-blood first, and then turned to Fef. You were so blind with rage that you stopped caring. And then turned to Kan, but she killed you later.

The game's over now. It all ended. Everything's so different now. Especially the people. You can't even walk past Tavros without him shoving you into a wall and saying something rude and distasteful to you. You've been beaten bloody by over half of them.You've become an emotional mess. You flinch at anyone who comes close to you, fearful that they're going to hurt you again. You rarely look anyone in the eyes. They get even more angry if you do. They treat you as if you have mutant blood. God, they treat Kar better than they treat you.

You're currently curled up on the floor of your closet, in your bedroom. Gam decided to take a few swings at you with his clubs earlier, and broke your nose, and from the feel of it, cracked some ribs. Cod... You're so sick of living like this. Sick of being so scared. Sick of being afraid to go to sleep because you know they'll attack you when you sleep. Sick and tired of not being able to get literally in a 10 foot radius of anyone without them saying something or hurting you. 

It's official. You've stopped caring. You don't want to live like this anymore. You don't want to live in fear. You don't want to live at all. As much as it pains you to move, you slowly get up and make your way to your bathroom and reach into the ablution trap. Your hands comes out, something in your grasp. A shaving razor. Slowly turning around, you walk to the load gaper. Lid down, you sit and lean back a bit. Your ribs pop and crack in response and you double over in agony. 

You wait a few moments for the pain to recede, and slowly sit back up. With the aid of your claws, you quickly disassemble the razor and hold the three blades in your palm. The plastic is discarded to the floor. You play with the sharpened metal for a moment before throwing one at the wall. It sticks. You do it with another. This one sticks too. One is left in your palm. You have a plan for this one. Royal purple runs through your veins. With one fast swipe across your arm, the royal purple stains the floor and your pants. With another, it gushes onto your shirt. By the sixth, you feel woozy. By the tenth, you can't see straight. You make three more on your other arm, and collapse onto the floor.

Pain explodes across your ribcage and arm. You try to stand, and slip in the royal purple mess on the floor. Oh, what's this? Your hands are shaking. Come to think of it, all of you is shaking. You grab for the edge of the load gaper to pull yourself up, but the purple is making everything too slippery. The sink is too slippery to grab onto as well. You feels so low. So pathetic. Having to drag yourself across the floor. You prop yourself up against the wall, slouched over. The bathroom is covered in your blood. You're shaking harder, to the point of convolutions. You've never been so scared in your life.

You suddenly regret this. You don't want to die like this. Like a coward. You don't want to die at all. You're so scared. Scared you're going to die here alone. How long will it take for someone to discover you? You don't even have the energy to yell for someone. No one would be able to hear you, anyways. You know no one will look for you for a while. Even though they come to check on you a few times a day, to make sure you haven't done anything dangerous or fucked anything up, you're pretty sure no one's going to come until it's too late. With that dreaded royal purple, you write one message across the wall beside you. 'im sorry'. 

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you're about to bleed out on the bathroom floor.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Your name is Sollux Captor and you're busy.

Everyone's here in the common room, talking and socializing, but you sit off in the corner, writing a new code. When the game ended, you got your sight back. That, you were glad of. Writing codes would have been a bitch otherwise. You can hear a soft buzz from everyone as they talk, but you've got headphones on, so you can't really understand what everyone's saying. The entire room goes silent, and you look up. They're all staring at you. You push the headphones off. “What?” You ask.

“Your turn to go check on Ampurra!” Nepeta tells you. “What the hell?! I did it latht time!” You respond, a frown imprinted on your face. “YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION THEN, NOW SHOULDN'T YOU?” Karkat shouted. He didn't really mean to shout, that's just how he talked. You sigh and put your husktop down on the beanbag chair you were situated on, and get up. Aradia gives you a smile and you smile back. You wonder down a corridor, and head off to the room that Eridan sleeps in. None of the rooms around his are occupied because no one wants to be near him. 

With a sigh, you pound on his door. “Hey fish breath, open up!” No answer. You sigh and open the door. There's no sign of him, except for some dried blood on the floor, from the broken nose he had earlier. Light peeks out from the bottom of his bathroom door, so you go and knock on the door. Don't wanna burst in, in case he's emptying his bladder or something. 'ED, what are you doing?” No answer, still. You bang on the door, harder this time. 'ERIDAN. HEY. THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Then, a soft, pained whimper from inside. You did not just hear that. You did not just hear Eridan fucking Ampora /whimper/ 'help me'.

Tentatively, you open the door. You're met with him slumped over, covered in blood. Everything's covered in his purple blood. He looks dead. He's shaking hard though, so you can tell he hasn't kicked it yet. The stench of all of the blood is choking you, but you kneel down next to him. All the blood seems to be at his sides. You check his arms. Of fucking course. Using your psionics, you staunch the blood flowing from his arms. He's still shaking. “Goddammit, ED,” You mutter under your breath. You pick him up, focusing on keeping his wounds shut. His blood stains your shirt and skin. On the wall next to him, in shaky scrawl, are the words 'im sorry'.

It's amazing how apathetic you are about this. Standing, you carry his limp, trembling form to the common room. One by one they go silent when they see you. “Hey guyth? What am I thuppothed do do with thith?” Surprisingly enough, Feferi is the first to act. She scrambles up and dashes over. “What happened?!” She asks, obviously distressed at the sight. You sigh. “Thith dumbfuck slashed hith writhts. I've made them sthop bleeding tho far, but I'm pretty thure he'th gonna die. There wath a LOT of blood in there, tho unleth thomething happenth thoon, I'm pretty thure ED'th gonna die.” Feferi demands that you fix it. Even though he's not wanted, he's still not allowed to die. You asked her how the fuck you're supposed to 'fix it'. Aradia clears off a table and says she needs something to use as bandages. You put him on the table and you strip off your shirt. She looks confused for all of half a second until you start ripping it to shreds. It was ruined anyways.

He's bleeding again. The linoleum floor soon has the rich purple blood dripping down onto it. Eridan's face is really pale. His body isn't shaking anymore, and his breath is coming in quick, shallow gasps. Aradia's wrapping the strips of your shirt around his wounds, until they're all bound and the blood isn't flowing anymore. She then moves to set his ribs so they can heal properly, drawing an agonized cry from him. He's still alive, apparently. “Sollux, be a dear and get some water, please?” Aradia asks. “Enough for me to clean him up and plenty to rehydrate him with.” You sigh, but do as she asks. She is your moirail, after all. You fill a bowl with water and when you bring it to her, you enter just in time to hear Eridan cry out again when she sets his nose. He's bleeding again, but she stops it by the time you're leaving the room again. You get a plastic pitcher and fill it with water, and take a cup along. You don't see why they're doing this for him. It was his own dumb ass fault, anyways. Let him go until he's almost dead. Then fix him up. But then again, he was close to death anyways. 

You bring Aradia the pitcher and cup, and then go and sit back on your beanbag. You keep typing out the code you'd been working on, until you're asked by your matesprite and moirail to come back over. Making a point to groan loudly, you get back up and come back over to the shaking boy. The pitcher's almost empty, and he's got a bit of color back in his purplish-gray cheeks. “Will you get me some more water to clean him up with, please Sollux?” Aradia asks you. “And please, some more cloth of sorts, pleeeease?” Feferi adds on. “Sure. Anything for you two ladieth.” You say with a small smile. You empty out the bowl and put fresh water in it, then get a few old rags and bring the items to the two females. His eyes are shut, and his head turned away from the three of you. Everyone else had absconded to their rooms, not wanting to be a part of any of this. 

They both work at cleaning the now shirtless boy. He was covered in bruises, and honestly, you actually felt sorry for him. His body and mind were abused by all of you. He rarely came in for meals, he barely slept, he was constantly hurt by all of you. His rib bones were sticking out, some of them obviously cracked and broken. Aradia sighed softly. “Although we've done this to him because of his previous action, we cannot any longer. His body is too weak and fragile to handle this any more. And, someone needs to watch over him tonight. I'm far too exhausted to do so myself,” She addressed. Fef got up. “I refuse. I stayed here for him, but I won't do it again.” Both looked up at you. “Oh no. Hell no. I am NOT staying with thith lunatic. He pulled thith shit already! I rethcued him, my job'th done.” Feferi pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “Please, Sollux?” And she gave you the look. The one look you could never say no to. You looked away to Aradia. She was giving you the same look. You let out a loud, annoyed sigh. “Jeguth, fine, fine.”

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you have to babysit a fish through the night.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Your name is Eridan, and you're faking sleep.

Although you're exhausted, you can't fall asleep. You're too fearful that you're going to die, your fears that you're going to be killed into your sleep and everything else kicking into overdrive. You'd feel so much more trusting if it was Aradia that was staying with you, since she's been on alright terms with you for a while, but Fef and Aradia begged Sol to watch over you when you sleep. Currently, he's carrying your limp, sore body to your respite block. He pushes the door open and lays you down on a pile on blankets and sheets, and wraps you up. The strong twinge of blood filled the air, and it took all your will not to gag. He leaves after making you semi-comfortable, and takes a while coming back. He's got old, useless towels and cleaning supplies. And he's got a new shirt on. He glances at you, then heads to the bathroom and starts cleaning. After about half an hour of scrubbing, mopping, and Sollux grumbling under his breath, the bathroom was cleaned.

He sprayed some air freshener, getting rid of the lingering smell of blood and the heavy scent of the cleaning products. Sol then scrubbed his hands until he was positive there was no cleaner left on his skin, then came and sat next to you on your pile. “Well, Feferi thaid to make you comfortable,” He said out loud, then curled up in the pile with you. “I'm thorry, ED,” He muttered, and started stroking your hair. After a moment, he started massaging your scalp. His claws lightly grazed the skin, but not in a painful way. A low purr rumbled from your chest, getting louder over a few minutes. He snorted in amusement. “Like a little baby purr beatht, I swear,” You hear him murmur. He scratches harder, and your purring instantly gets louder. He starts to laugh, and you peek your eyes open. He's got his free hand over his mouth, his body shaking with laughter. You close your eyes and curls a bit closer to him. 

After Sol gets over his amusement, he takes your glasses off of you. Your purring has gone quiet, and you realize you're really cold. He seems to realize the same about himself. His glasses join yours, and he curls up next to you in the blankets. Without realizing it, you've begun purring again. He snorts and pulls a blanket across the two of you, and you lean closer to him. He smooths your hair down and, as you see through your barely cracked eyes, grimaces. “You're gonna need to shower tomorrow. There'th still blood in your hair,” He murmurs to you. You forget that you're supposed to be faking sleep and nod in agreement. He sighed unhappily. “And since I'm your babythitter, I'm gonna have to help you do it, becauthe Aradia thaid you're gonna be too weak to do much on your own for a few dayth.” You smile in amusement. “It's fine, Sol. Just make sure I don't fall or wwhatewer, and I'll be fine.” He grumbles, “You better,” and snuggles closer.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and Sollux forcefully gave you a bath in the morning. (not like you didn't like it)


	2. In The Morning

Your name is Aradia Megido, and no one has seen Sollux or Eridan all morning.

You slowly make your way down one of the corridors, and upon coming up to it, softly tap on Eridan's bedroom door. Eliciting no response from inside, you gently push the door open. You give a small smile at the scene within. Sollux and Eridan are curled up together in a pile, both looking content, peaceful, and comfortable. Taking a quick peek into the alleged bathroom that Eridan tried to kill himself in, you see it has been cleaned. You make your way slowly and quietly across the room, and crouch down next to Sollux, being mindful not to step on their glasses. You rouse your moirail, letting him know that the both of them need to get up and be productive. His mismatched eyes crinkle around the edges because of his smile, and shoos you out of the room, saying that there's 'boys only' in there. With a soft laugh, you oblige and leave the room. 

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you think that Eridan has found a friend in Sollux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but someone asked me for another chapter, but this is all I wanted to write so nyeh.


End file.
